


That day you abandoned us

by FuntimeFreaks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Haphephobia, Janus has a pet snake, Logan is best mom, M/M, Misophonia, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Patton is a good Dad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimeFreaks/pseuds/FuntimeFreaks
Summary: They’d gone Insane.There was no need to deny it, nobody would believe such a lie.They were nothing but Shaking figures huddled together for warmth they knew didn’t exist in the dark side of the mindscape. The Accident that caused them to be stuck with the light Sides didn’t exactly help their mental health ether.Being abandoned had caused the pair to Rely on Each other and nothing else. Everything else was a threat, hellbent on dividing the two and hurting them more...But...Then again...nothing could hurt them more than they’d already hurt themselves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Virgil, their little anxious storm cloud, had left. Remus didn’t exactly know what happened but he knew Janus Got desperate. Desperate enough to Summon their Extra 6 arms to try and Stop The Smaller Side from leaving. How did he know this? He found them on the floor. Two of their normally translucent Yellow Arms were severed and laying on the floor. They were thin and had Purple Veins running through them, signs that Virgil had Bitten Them. Unfortunately for Janus that meant they were never going to grow back but that didn’t matter to them. Not at that moment. Remus didn’t know what to expect when he finally walked into the commons of the dark side, but he didn’t expect to see this. —————————————————— Remus POV —————————————————— “Janus?” The normally charming and Elegant side was Curled up on the couch. Their eyes were empty and didn’t seem to focus on anything, their face was stained with Tear marks and their cheek had a red mark. “Oh Jan...” I walked closer to them and gently made them uncurl so I could hug them. They didn’t move for a moment, a very short moment. I watched as the Strongest “person” I knew had a Complete breakdown in front of me. Logically I stayed and hugged them until they felt better. When they were silent and had stopped shaking I let them go. In response they quickly Grabbed my Arms and looked at me, Heartbreak and Desperation clear on their face. “Remus. I-... I need you to SWEAR to me they you’ll never EVER leave me. Please.” Their Broken voice hurt me but I smiled sweetly at them and brought their hand to my cheek. “I would never want to hurt you like that Janus” They sighed and laughed humorlessly. I swear they will never look so Broken ever again. —————————————————— 3rd POV—————————————————— Unfortunately that wasn’t enough. The second tragedy was Remus’s own fault. He tried to ignore his Dark thoughts for Janus’s sake. His Coping mechanism wasn’t exactly healthy though, in fact it was quite the opposite and Janus found out. The Desperation and heartbreak had returned once again when they’d found Remus Bleeding out on the floor. They’d been so desperate that they’d gone to the Light Side. It didn’t matter if the others got scared, it didn’t matter if it was 3am, it didn’t matter if They hated that side. All that mattered was Remus and the only way to save him were bandages. Bandages that they did not have in the Dark Side. The sides weren’t exactly pleased to be awoken by a Door slamming shut and loud shuffling. They all sat up from the couch they’d fallen Asleep on the day prior and went to investigate. It wasn’t hard to find the source of the noise, the bathroom door with light shining through was a dead giveaway. Roman pulled his sword and Swiftly opened the door. Janus didn’t even flinch. They were on a mission and the timer quickly going down in their head didn’t help at all. They didn’t even stop when they felt the tip of Romans’ blade in between his shoulders, they just glared at the side before continuing their search. They gasped in relief when they found them and turned around ready to Rush Back to The duke, only to find the other 4 looking, no, glaring at him. “Why are you here!?” Virgil asked. Janus grew Agitated. This wasn’t the time. “Why are YOU here?” Janus hissed back. He needed to leave. “Listen you rotten Bananaconda, you better get out and never show yourself here again” “That was the plan” Janus mumbled, clearly annoyed. “Look. I need these, let me go back home Because I have a severe case of Code green.” The others wouldn’t understand that, the codes were a thing Janus, Remus and Virgil had made up for emergencies. They all had their own color. “We can’t let you leave with our stuff Snake.” “Look, PRINCY, if you don’t let me leave with these bandages, your brother will just rot in a pool of his own blood in our cold, depressing bathroom. I’m kindly asking you to get the fuck out of my way.” That seemed to do it. Roman Started shaking when Janus said that and They took the chance, slipping past the prince and Zooming back to the bathroom they’d indeed left the duke in. Due to heavy blood loss the side was Pale. Ghostly pale in fact. The snake worked quickly. They neatly wrapped the duke’s wrists after cleaning them out and disinfecting them. They then clung onto the man like he was a lifeline until he woke up. “Don’t you ever even THINK about doing that again.” They had a sleepover in his room that night.


	2. The end of the Third, then through the fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people say ignorance is Bliss. Remus couldn't disagree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Headcanon-  
> When a side is close to fading (dying), they turn Blind until they get better

The second part of the third tragedy was something that didn't exactly leave scars, at least, not physically.

It had taken Remus 3 months to act, despite having known something was wrong at the 2nd. Janus never really ate with the duke anymore. They'd take their plate upstairs instead. Remus didn't really mind eating alone so it didn't bother him that the other ate in their room. Or at least, that's what he THOUGHT Janus was doing with their food...

He was a little concerned when the snake started wearing his clothes, that were clearly way too big, instead of their own but he didn't say anything because it was undeniably cute. 

Remus started to notice the sunken eyes and weak state of the other. The fake smiles and Forced laughs. Their Whole attitude was now a mask and Remus wanted to know what it was hiding. He wanted to know because he wanted to help. But again, he didn't do anything.

He did do something though, when The Deceitful Side stumbled down the stairs, Eyes milky white, matching with their sickly pale skin. They were wearing their own clothes this time. An outfit that normally hugged their Figure Comfortably, was now hanging loosely on the uncomfortably thin Body.

Once they reached the end of the stairs, Remus noticed his best Friend wasn't even stumbling. They weren't tripping either. They were dragging their body Along the floor. Slithering wasn't something Janus did often. They did it when they were physically or mentally weak, that was basically never. But that never turned into now and Remus was Horrified.

"H-hey Remus..."  
Their voice was so scratchy and weak, Remus almost didn't recognise them.

"Janus..."  
"I'm gonna just... pass out now..."

Remus dove for the side that now layed limply on the cold Floor.

Filled with Panic, the duke did the unthinkable. He teleported them both to the Light's Commons at 7am and Screeched Sobbing:  
"MILKY EYES AND ANOREXIA CODE YELLOW!!!-"  
He noticed the other becoming see-through and screamed even louder.  
"THEY'RE FADING"

At that a weary and very sleepy Virgil popped up, accompanied by Logan. They were both already glaring at the pair until their eyes meet Remus's desperate ones.

Logan sunk out and came back as soon as he left with a worried Patton rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and an Annoyed Roman.

Remus's mix of unpleasant emotions was getting to him. He saw the others Talking but all he heard was white noise. White noise, his heart beat, his breathing and Janus's gasps. Gasps that were supposed to be breaths.

Remus broke out of his trance when he felt hesitant arms wrap around him from behind. The sunny and Passionate aura coming off of him was Enough to let Remus know that was Roman. 

He leaned in and was about to calm down when he felt Janus getting taken from him. Panic and Rage took over causing his eyes to glow a toxic waste shade of green. he hugged the side tighter and Started to hiss. A self defense mechanism all darksides had. He didn't even notice the tentacles that had appeared on his back  
Until he heard 3 slams and a shocked gasp From behind him.

Remus started Shaking, he wasn't sure why. He willed the tentacles to stop whatever they where doing and Protect Janus. 

"Kiddo calm down! We need to feed him!"  
"It's THEM. And Feed...? foOD. THEY'VE BEEN STARVING THEMSELVES FOR 3 MONTHS- GIVe me... the... food..."  
Tears roled down the dark Creativitwin's Face and he didn't even try to stop them. 

Patton handed him the bowl of warm soup and Remus used the tentacles to position The snake in a way to comfortably feed them.

After that was done he wrapped Janus in random blankets his extra appendages had found and held them bridal style. 

"Look. I don't care what you think. Janus is cold blooded and our side is way to cold for them to healthily recover. Your side is nice and warm. Hot for people like us who stay in a place that's below 0° (Celsius) 24/7. We need to raid your couch until they aren't blind anymore and they're at least 2× the thickness they are now."

He heard Logan mumbling about the Code he'd Screamed.   
He wasn't expecting confirmation or at the very best, Patton being ok with it, but he got more.

"Come on brother. My room is the hottest."

He thanked his twin before wordless following him. He wanted to cry in relief.

Now for the 4th one.   
It was an accident that caused a mental scar that can't be reversed. A mental scar known as Misophonia  
(a condition in which one or more common sounds (such as the ticking of a clock, the hum of a fluorescent light, or the chewing or breathing of another person) cause an atypical emotional response (such as disgust, distress, panic, or anger) in the affected person hearing the sound).

Remus loved Showers, Janus loved baths.

Janus usually went first so they had all the warm water, Remus went second, using up the last of the warmth and being Satisfied by the freezing water.

It truly was an accident. Remus just used the shower first. He thought the other was already awake but no. They weren't.

Janus wobbled into the bathroom- Still half asleep. They turned on the water and sat down in the tub. They didn't notice the temperature, their body too sleepy to. Their mind was doing their job for them, it was deceiving them.

It took about 5 minutes for Janus to faint. His body preparing to burmate. If they didn't drown and they woke up, they'd be droopy, everything about them would be slower.

Luckily Remus burst in when he decided the sound of a tap running wasn't a comforting noise to him. Not with Janus missing.

He shook the Deceitful side.

Drip  
Drop

They were unresponsive.

Drip   
Drop

He pulled them out of the water.

Drip  
Drop

He wrapped them up in the blankets he'd stolen.

Drip  
Drop

He leaned them up against the bathtub 

D.R.I.P

"*gasp*"

D.R.O.P

"Janus!"

DRIP  
DROP

He'd been scratching his forearms so aggressively that his neat Black nails had torn through his palm. 

Drip~  
Drop~

His eye was twitching and he noticed the other freeze up completely.

Drip.

"We need to get the HELL out of here"  
The snake wheezed out on the verge of an attack.

Drop

The duke didn't have to think twice when he scooped the other up and fled the bathroom.

The sound of a tap running now Terrified them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I love my boy Janus sooooo torturing him is fun-  
> Sorry Janus-


End file.
